No Wonder
by ImminentxFate
Summary: One-shot. Set in 1x04 during the gala. Korra goes into the restroom to take a break from the gala crowd, but instead begins feeling more insecure after meeting Asami. Asami and Korra have a small chat in the restroom. T for slight angst.


**KORRA'S BOOBS! Now that I got your attention, read my note real quick. kthxbye :)**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction…ever. Actually, I've never really written any (legitimate) stories unless it was an assignment for school. Basically, I'm just apologizing in advance for my horrible writing. Haha. So since this is my first fanfic, I don't have a beta and I'm still trying to figure out these account stuffs. So just bear with me until I get the hang of this ;)**

**I wrote this extremely short one-shot for a personal reason. More than once, I've liked a guy that ended up going out with my best friend. She's still my best friend, but it sucks to know that these guys choose her over me because she's just so beautiful and I'm nothing compared to her (I guess I should pick uglier friends). So when I saw that LoK episode, I kinda empathized with Korra (whether she even likes Mako or not)****. So with that, this fanfic is basically the love child from a threesome between my love for LoK, my love for Makorra, and my own personal insecurities XD**

**Setting: This is at the gala that Tarrlock throws for Korra. It's before Korra joins Tarrlock's task force and a little after Korra met Asami (obviously). And she just basically sneaks off into the restroom. Korra likes Mako and she's feeling a little insecure after seeing him and Asami together. And it's in Korra POV, if you can't tell.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly and obviously own LoK. Hence why I'm sitting all alone in my bedroom writing this fanfiction. (If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. I own nothing. Please don't sue me for my satirical sense of humor).**

* * *

With Tarrlock always beside me, showing me around, it's a miracle I got the chance to escape. The restroom was clean, with dimmed lighting and an aroma of cherry blossoms. The floors were tiled and the walls painted red. Black stalls were lined on the wall to the left. A large mirror covered the opposite wall above a row of sinks and three small towels hung on the wall close to the door.

I bent down, checking under the stalls. Empty. Walking to the sink closest to the door, I turned the cold steel knob on the faucet. I rubbed my hands under the water, its warmth soothing me. The most comfort I've received since my nightmares began. I bend the water to my face, washing it, letting the rest drip back into the sink. I gripped the sides of the sink, looking down into the pool of water, seeing my distorted reflection. I took a deep breath, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders.

There's Tarrlock pressuring me into joining his task force, my inability to Air bend, and also Republic City's high expectations. Even in a room surrounded by people excited to see me, I've never felt more alone. It seems Lin Beifong is the only person that doesn't expect too much from me, but that doesn't make me feel any better considering she thinks I'm worthless. And with Amon haunting my dreams, it feels as if I'm ready to fall apart every waking second. I have never felt so helpless before, I don't know what to do and there are so many people depending on me. I gripped the sink harder, my knuckles turning white as I shut my eyes, preventing tears from flowing out. It's like everything just suddenly came down on me all at once. Now, Mako, Bolin and I are back in the pro-bending tournament thanks to Mr. Sato. That means they're counting on me to pick up on the training and pull through in the tournament, too.

Mako.

I looked up into the mirror, insecurity setting in while I studied myself. My plain brown hair framed my dark-skinned face, strands tucked away from my blue eyes and the tips just barely passed my faintly muscular shoulders. I'm the complete opposite of _her_.

No wonder.

As if right on cue, Asami walked in. Crashing back down into reality, I noticed the faucet was still on. I used my arm to quickly wipe away the perspiration on my face and I started pretending to wash my hands.

"Oh. Hi Avatar Korra." Asami chirped in realization, her lively voice echoing in the restroom.

I really wanted to hate her, but I couldn't. She took Mako away from me, but he was never mine to begin with. I never owned him. I didn't claim him. We weren't dating. It's not her fault she fell for him too. Mako isn't a good enough reason to punish Asami with hatred. She's only been kind to us, and if I respond by despising her, what kind of person does that make me?

"Hey, Asami. You know you don't really have to call me 'Avatar Korra'. 'Korra' is just fine." I said with a smile as I finally turned off the faucet and moved to dry my hand on a towel. I realized I could have used my bending to take the water off my hands, but I felt the need to be doing something…anything.

"Right." She smiled. "What are you doing in here anyway? There are so many people outside wanting to meet you."

"Oh. You know. A girl's gotta go when a girl's gotta go." I shrugged, giving a slightly nervous laugh.

Asami giggled, "Of course."

Asami walked to the sink next to me and began washing her hands. While I looked at her reflection in the mirror, I was trying to find one reason as to why Mako would like her. I didn't find one reason. Instead I found all of them. Maybe it would have been easier to ask, 'Why _wouldn't_ he like her?'

She had soft porcelain skin with a tint of eye shadow and mascara over her bright green eyes. Her long curly black hair bounced lightly off her back. She had a tall and slim body that was covered in a beautiful dress that matched her vibrant red lipstick. She was perfect.

No wonder.

I looked at my hands, suddenly more interested in drying them again. Asami walked to dry her hands on the towel next to mine. Her strides were graceful.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice, apparently noticing my distress.

"Huh?" I responded. Caught off guard, I was at loss for words.

What was I supposed to say? 'Oh nothing. You're just making me feel really insecure with how much more beautiful you are compared to me and I'm feeling kinda depressed 'cause on top of all this pressure I'm feeling, it sucks to know you're with the guy I like.'?

But I still told her the truth, "I was just thinking that…" I paused. "…that Mako is lucky to have someone like you." I finished with a smile as I slowly put my hands to my side.

I meant it. He deserved someone who actually made him happy. Not someone who he would always argue with throughout the day.

"Uhm, thank you. I appreciate that." Asami reacted in disbelief at my unexpected compliment. "You know, I'm just honestly surprised no one has snatched him up yet."

I laughed. Maybe I should have snatched him up. Maybe he would have been one less thing I had to worry about. Maybe he's the one person I need to get me through this. But I guess I'll never find out.

"Well. We should get going. We don't want Tarrlock sending out a search party for you." Asami joked as she held the door open, the silence of the restroom suddenly flooded with incomprehensible conversations.

"Yeah. You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Asami nodded and walked back into the commotion outside, letting the door close behind her. I glanced at the mirror, looking at myself one more time.

No wonder.

I smirked to myself while walking through the restroom door. Consumed once again by an ocean of people, I put on a cheerful façade, leaving my last thoughts in the restroom mirror.

No wonder Mako chose her. No wonder Mako didn't choose _me_.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking about writing a jealous Korra after meeting Asami, but she didn't really seem like the jealous type in this episode because of all the other things worrying her right now. So I felt it a little appropriate she would feel a little insecure. ****I'm writing this from Korra's POV in a sense where she's insecure so in no way do I agree with her insecurities in this fanfic. Korra is (beyond) more beautiful than Asami in my opinion. There's no comparison. Btw: I'm thinking of continuing this, but I'm not sure. So let me know and I'll think about it :)**

******I can handle any form criticism (unless it's from my mom, she scares me), so you can go all out on reviews without having to worry if I'll go home killing myself, that's if I'm even lucky enough to get reviews.**

******5/2 UPDATE: So, I've decided I'll continue this cause no one said not to :D Yay! BUTT, I've decided I'll only post a new chapter after every new LoK episode so I can do my best to keep everyone in character (I don't want too much OOC). So the chapters will be based on the new LoK episodes and it will involve a lot of Korra and Asami encounters (as AwesomeAsami suggested). I'll set it up like it's a bunch of compiled one-shots but still make sense as a story together. I'll make every chapter end as if it was the last chapter and that way this story can stay "Completed".**

******5/8 UPDATE: Ok. Well. This blows. I had this idea for a next chapter, but then episode 5 happened and that idea is like...not even valid. So, I'm sorry to everyone who wanted me to continue this but now that I think about it, this ended really nicely and I'd like to leave it like that and I'll just post my other idea as another story. Thanks for reading anyways! (:**


End file.
